a dragons trust
by DeltaSec54677
Summary: Hi this is just something I'm trying out but if you guys want me to continue I will I'm intending for this to be a bit different to other story's you guys will have most of the power over the story you basically tell me what to write. it can even go as far as to make this a nightfury tf!
1. Chapter 1

**_A dragon's trust "human talking" _**

**_ "_****_dragon talking_****_"_**

**_hi guys this Is just a thing I'm trying out if you want more just let me now if you like it I want to carry on but I want you guys opinion. maybe later I might introduce a nightfury tf or 2_**

******_Chapter 1 _**

**_It was a starry night and all was quiet in the birthplace of all dragons or the hidden world as the humans call it. I was flying through the vast forest and meadows of my home. My name is Stryker and I am a night fury well sort of I'm different to your average nightfury instead of dorsal spikes on my back I have plates that seem to kind of resemble that of a rumblehorns they are made of some sort of alloy but all I know is that they're shiny and silver my claws are the same kind of material but are a lot sharper than any other dragons even nightfurys._**

**_My father had always said I have tons of powerful abilities at my disposal I just need to learn how to use them. At night I would always stare up at the starlit sky and just wonder what it was like outside the hidden world I would not dare venture out though as I had heard tales of how humans would kill any dragon they see and how they were monsters that would kill on sight no matter how weak or how much you plead._**

**_Many dragons lost their lives to humans in fact they are the reason nightfurys are endangered. At that a dragon came down and landed next to me I could sense he mourned something it took almost 10 minutes but he finally had the courage to say "_****_I'm so sorry_****_"._**

**_"_****_sorry for what_****_?" I replied "_****_its your parents…they died in battle trying to save a pup from a mob of angry humans_****_" that word "HUMANS" it stuck in the back of my mind like a tumour ever feeding and growing off of my fear for them but then it was numbed out by a much stronger feeling IT WAS HATE! Hate for the monsters that murdered my parents I was going to kill them all and give them the most painful death possible!_**

**_And with that I left for the closest human nest._**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_I came up to a small village it looked to only have up to 10-20 inhabitants but it was enough I hovered over the village and saw them all working for each other helping with what was needed I observed their defences only one turret looking thingy I blasted it destroying it and rendering them harmless but there was no mercy I let anger take over and inhaled ready to fire this time though it felt different like something was building up I noticed my dorsal spikes where red hot I looked in alarm until realising it was not harming me so I looked back at the village and exhaled nothing but a small blast that only destroyed a building._**

**_I tried again this time concentrating on my dorsal spikes and throat and breathed a very large beam that devastated every building it came into contact with reducing the village to rubble I then felt my dorsal plates cool and muscles relax. Until I spotted what looked to be a cub mourning its parents' death, I suddenly felt bad but it was then washed away by the thought of my parents being slaughtered like meaningless cattle I pounced on the girl and tore her throat out killing her instantly._**

**_I had done it I had killed an entire nest I felt powerful I blasted a fireball in triumph but then I realised I needed to save shots in case another wave of humans appears I settled on a victory roar._**

**_My celebrating was then halted by a cry for help I looked around to find a deadly nadder caged next to where the girl's father had been "_****_hey can you get me out_****_?" she asked "_****_I do not know how_****_" was all I can come up with "_****_you need to break that metal box there_****_" she moved a wing in the direction of the box I walked over and released a long steady flame until it gave way._**

**_She immediately jumped out and got ready to fly away until I asked "_****_where are you going?_****_" she turned and said "_****_berk silly where else can I go"_******

**_"_****_What is berk_****_" I replied she looked confused "_****_you've never heard of berk_****_?"_**

**_"_****_no why?" "its only the best place ever they have an alpha nightfury protecting them!" _****_"_****_I'm interested_****_" "_****_ok just follow me and I'll take you there" _****_she finished_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Wow I thought it would be far away but we have been flying for 2 days my wing muscles are starting to ache and I'm becoming restless I could only think of that little village that I had incinerated why had they been hostile to dragons and the nest known as berk is not?_**

**_My day dreaming was interrupted by the nadder saying "look over there!" I looked in the direction she was talking about only to see an island on the horizon. As we grew nearer and nearer I started noticing perches on the roofs of houses and wow she was right there where dragons here and a lot of them. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_All of a sudden, I felt claws clamp around my body and restrain me I tried to look up but I couldn't because the entire dragon was in my blind spot, I could only assume it was a nightmare. _****_"Where are you taking me!?" _****_I got no answer it just kept flying towards the island. _**

**_It has been 20 mins now and we pretty much reached the island but we where heading for the middle of the island. I had had enough I was only letting him carry me because I was tired so I once again let my dorsal plates heat I took a while but the nightmare yelped in pain before releasing me a gracefully glided down into the middle and kept my plates heated so hopefully I would look intimidating. I don't know what I was thinking that just got 5 dragons attempting to calm me down and then attracting further unwanted attention. Everyone in the crowd around me dragons and humans alike were just staring in shock until there was a roar in the distance and every one split in about 10 seconds._**

**_"_****_let's not annoy our friend to much"_****_ the voice said I turned around to see a nightfury accompanied by a scrawny human and a fat one who looked so exited he looked like he would piss himself. I could not help but acting like I want to intimidate him I heated up my plates further until I was pretty sure they were emitting sparks the dragon didn't seem phased but the humans did the skinny one still looked shocked and the fat ones excitement turned to fear an then to my shock the little one muttered something to the nightfury and I felt my head ache instincts were screaming at me to bow. I could not fight it my body forced itself into the position and then back up again and stayed in an upright position I tried to move but couldn't. the torture then followed by the humans coming up close to me and they were just looking but they where doing things like lifting my wings and feeling my dorsal plates this any dragon to do this would be downed for life all of a sudden I could move once they were gone I turned to blast them but my head hurt like mad as soon as I so much thought about It._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The nightfury then gestured for me to follow him so I did because the last time I refused him I felt a lot of pain he then proceeded to walk into the woods. why wasn't he flying? I follow him on foot anyway we reached a small cove to the east of the island he then said "_****_this is where it all started for me _****_" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about until he gestured to a female human standing in the middle of the cove staring at me _****_"and its where it will start for you_****_" I was confused until it hit me "_****_that thing is getting on my fu-" _****_he cut me off_****_ "you don't have to. just form a friendship that's all I ask" "okay fine!" _****_I snapped_****__****_I approached the female before sniffing to see if she had any metal on her I smelt nothing so I approached she held up her paw I flinched at first but the nightfury said it was okay and that I should place my snout on its paw. as weird as it sounds, I just did as I was told he was an alpha after all_**.

**_Hiccup's pov _**

**_Wow today was the best a strange new dragon arrived at the island and we just tamed it I was watching from the bushes as Astrid held up her hand and contacted its snout we still haven't thought of a name or who was going to ride it. I might let Astrid have the dragon with stormfly gone to migrate in a far away land most probably never to return it only makes sense I let her name it a long as fish legs and I get to name the species._**

**_That night when Astrid had done some bonding with the dragon as she was the only one who could go close without getting her face bitten we were walking I bring up in conversation that stomflys never going to come back and that she should look at getting a new dragon she was surprisingly accepting and agreed when I suggested the mystery dragon to be her new dragon._**

**_Later that night when I got home_** **_fishlegs and I were brain-storming species names until midnight and came up with nothing except fire fury which was crap. I Suggested we should get some sleep._**

**_Stryker's pov_**

**_Well I hate to say it but I like a human. Tonight she taught me that not all humans are evil she helped me find the dragon equivalent to drugs and helped me find out all dragons love getting my neck scratched including me. I'm considering letting her on my back. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_But I'm going to take it slow and see what happens._**

**_The next day has arrived and the girl is already here she is carrying a leather thing I have no idea what it is, but she approached with another human carrying a basket of what smelt like islandic cod I did not trust him. He placed the fish on the floor and ran back wards until he reached the other side of the cove, she started to approach me as I was dining on the fish._**

**_Then I felt something slip onto my back and strap around my neck and then even more added weight onto the same spot, but it was barely noticeable this was strange what was this? I then felt the added weight scratch my neck soothing me and saying "its ok I just on your back nothing to be afraid of" then I realised that she was on my back I did not expect this but I wanted to make the first flight a good one so I took off at the fastest speed I could and when we were level I heard her say "okay your fast but lets see what damage you can cause" I cooed in approval and charged up a short blast I made it fairly powerful but not my best and fired it at a rock. Turns out it was a lot more powerful than usual and the rock had been blown to pieces." Okay now try a charged shot!" she said I did as commanded and charged up a shot I heated up my plates and well turns out I'm a lightning magnet and a bolt of lightning struck my head and it travelled down my body to my plates. I was supercharged I let out all the energy and focused it into a beam and spun around the beam cutting through sea stacks like butter. I then noticed the girl was injured from the lightning her dragon scale Armor protected her from it but was now destroyed she asked me to take back to berk, so I did._**

**_When we landed she got off and headed into her house and told me to come inside obeying I followed her inside she then said "if you're going to use that attack again you're going to need to lend me some scales" I had no idea what she was talking about so I started scratching extra scales that where on my body she picked them up and fastened them to a spare suit once I had finished half of the suit was done and I was all clean._**

**_She then proceeded to get up and ask to go get dinner I obliged and followed. We came to a large area that looked to be hollowed out of a mountain I noticed all the other dragons where there along with humans. And as I predicted I was the centre of attention I couldn't help but set out a growl until the girl told them to back off. I join the nightfury next to where the girl was sitting "_****_what's her name_****_?" I asked, "_****_its Astrid_****_" "_****_and yours_****_?" "_****_toothless_****_" "_****_stryker_****_" I finished._**

**_Astrid's pov _**

**_Were eating dinner with the dragons and hiccup and fishlegs were discussing names when I thought of one "storm fury" I said they looked at me "its best if I show you" I told my dragon to follow he seemed to get the message so did the two boys once we were outside I told him "show em what you got" he flew up and gave it his all attracting as much lightning as he could and releasing a beam in a circle similar to what we did earlier he then landed and collapsed from exhaustion. I immediately rushed over to see if he was okay._**

**_He was not dead thankfully he shifted and got up and said "wow that was loud!"_**

**_Hang on a second did he just speak I must be hallucinating "oh hello human" ok he just did it again. What was happening!? _**


	5. Notice

p style="text-align: left;"Hi jus letting you know Imo moving to Wattpad i have story's i have on there are overall better quality and i encourage you to check them out!a href=" user/Leon54677" user/Leon54677/a/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm out /p 


End file.
